


No, 2D Didn't Use Peter the Sea Cucumber

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D is angry okay, Abuse, Angst, Boys In Love, Dominance, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Other, Phase Three (Gorillaz), Physical Abuse, Trans Stuart "2D" Pot, Vibrators, WHAT'S UP. i wrote about 2D masturbating again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stuart just really needed some batteries. He didn't know Murdoc could be such a masochistic little shit. Things grow even messier after that predicament. (Plastic Beach Era).





	No, 2D Didn't Use Peter the Sea Cucumber

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this story as I was searching around the house for batteries to put inside my vibrator that I really thought had just gone to shit. It is now working well.

Well, fuck. It wasn’t working.

 

After pulling it out of the top shelf from his clothes closet, he had switched it on to the lowest setting. It gave off the slightest tremor, but then the pathetic movement died away a few seconds later. 2D frowned, feeling let down and deeming the pink, oblong device to be useless. He had really been wanting to use it again after having forgotten about it for awhile, because his hand and his pillow just didn’t have much of a strong effect on him anymore. He just wanted something new, and that something new didn’t seem to want him back. Great.

 

All of a sudden, he remembered that the item’s lid could be screwed off. Inside the item were two Duracell Coppertop 1.5 Volt Alkaline batteries, which had made the object _function_ to begin with.

 

Oh! Stuart understood now. He needed to remove those batteries and replace them with _new ones_. He didn’t know exactly where he would find some, but he was more than willing to start his search—for the sake of making his alone time in his underwater room much more stimulating.

 

The vocalist lived on an island made of garbage, where he discovered just how damaging humankind’s excessive waste was to Mother Nature and her gifts. Surely someone had accidentally disposed batteries with some charge still left in them, right? And maybe they would miraculously work even after treading through the water and being washed up on the band’s nautical headquarters? It _was_ a valid possibility.

 

After all, 2D found some strange novelties throughout the couple of months he had been held captive here. One day, after stepping foot outside of the skyscraping pile of trash that Gorillaz call home, he saw little pink plastic bags lying near the water. Stuart shook his head as he thought of the marine life that could have faced the detrimental effects from the foreign plastic that had been carelessly thrown into the vast ocean. He had picked the bags up from the ground, holding them by their die cut handles as he took them to the bathroom to clean them up. The singer thought that it would be a good idea to reuse them, since they were quite sturdy compared to the typical flimsiness one would typically expect from plastic bags. Plus, they were a lovely shade of carnation pink. These bags clearly weren’t meant for a single use, so why waste them and not use them again and again? People really needed to start caring more about the environment and learn to appreciate Mother Earth.

 

He had also come across three small animal figurines another time he was on shore. He thought they were cute, so he had picked them up and examined them. The plastic giraffe, elephant, and tiger looked beaten up after their journey across the ocean. The paint on all of them had chipped away in some spots, so he was meticulous with not ruining the colours as he washed them. He couldn’t help but feel a bit heartbroken. Someone had deemed the toys to be rejects and tossed them out, and that hurt him. 2D’s goal was to make them feel like they were worthy, even if the elephant’s painted eye was missing, the tiger’s stripes were fading, and the giraffe’s tail no longer had color on it. He displayed the misfit plastic animals on his nightstand once they were all clean. He also made sure to greet them each morning and bid them goodnight every evening. He had considered them to be good friends of his ever since he met them.

 

On another occasion, pieces of a broken melodica had crossed his path as he sat on shore, much to his astonishment. 2D gathered all of the parts and tried to rearrange them on the sand, but the rightmost piece of the instrument was missing. Stuart was somewhat saddened by that, and also by the fact that the poor object had been through such abuse to begin with. However, he was able to find a use for them. Just like with his collection of keyboards back at Kong Studios, he displayed the fragments of the melodica up on the walls of his room. He still remembered how bewildered was when Murdoc had came into his room and saw them.

***

_“Where the hell did you get that from?” the bassist had asked after entering 2D’s room, staring at the keys and the reed._

 

 _“I just found the pieces one night when I was relaxing on shore. I didn’t want them to go to waste, really, so I thought I’d use ‘em as decorations. Besides, I think they’re kinda nice ‘cos they remind me of that one song you wrote. ‘Broken’, I think? Oh! Yeah, yeah! That’s the one. There’s melodica playing in ‘Broken’, and the melodica up on my wall is_ broken _!” the blue-haired man chuckled, “Funny, innit?”_

 

_Murdoc wasn’t laughing. His expression was stoic and he was silent. And yet, there was a tinge of something else too… something hidden. Was it discomfort? Embarrassment? 2D wasn’t always great at picking up on signals, so he didn’t know. The 30 year old had the tendency to let his mouth run before he could think, so he blurted out, “... Is something wrong, Muds?”_

 

 _One could never really expect a serious answer whenever they inquired Murdoc Niccals how he was feeling. But Stuart thought that he should give it a try anyway, because the bassist had always really been an enigma to him. Yes, he was his best mate and he was the person who 2D had ever shared the most chemistry with, but he didn’t completely_ understand _the man. Murdoc avoided discussing his past and his feelings, for instance, whereas Stuart was comfortable with sharing his own._

 

_However, when Murdoc shared his thoughts and feelings about the things he was passionate about, 2D couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s animated nature. Conversations about the music that each of them enjoyed were fun, especially since they liked some of the same artists. Even though Stuart hated heavy metal, he liked hearing about why his friend felt the opposite way about the aggressive, ear-splitting music._

 

 _When they were in good spirits and Murdoc wasn’t particularly aggravated, they exchanged jokes and had fun engaging in activities together, whether it be drinking, getting high, or playing music. Those were the times when they felt alive and carefree. Those were the times when they truly enjoyed each other’s company. Those were the times when they were_ each other’s _worlds._

 

 _Those hangouts only happened back when they were living on the haunted hilltop in Essex, however. Kong Studios had been burnt down to the ground, but the memories of the times they shared together there still lived on_ — _both the pleasant and unpleasant ones. Now they were residing in Point Nemo, where they had hardly been creating pleasant memories together. In fact, they were so isolated from each other that they ate dinner in their own rooms. It shattered Stuart’s heart that they weren’t as close anymore, but he couldn’t stand being around Murdoc for long anyway. It was mostly unpleasant memories they had created together thus far. Whenever they did interact, the bassist behaved more harshly than when they were back in Britain. Much to 2D’s displeasure, Murdoc now had_ new _methods of torturing him_ — _as if the traditional ways weren’t hostile enough. Murdoc had no qualms about slamming Stuart’s head against the wall when he had said something innocent that happened to set him off. Murdoc didn’t think twice about shoving Stuart to the ground and stepping on his face when his temper had escalated. And, just for the hell of it, Murdoc didn’t hold back from grabbing 2D’s hands and make him slap or punch himself, while he chuckled and teasingly asked him, “Why are you hitting yourself, mate?”_

 

 _It was a mystery if the pair would ever actually_ get along _. But maybe all of that bullshit would end. Maybe all of that would end if Stuart would just keep asking, “Is something wrong, Muds?” during appropriate times such as right now. Maybe, just maybe, a little comfort and care would pave the way for Murdoc Niccals’ redemption arc._

 

_The bass player grunted. “M’fine, faceache. Woke up on the right fuckin’ side of the bed today. Why the hell do you ask?”_

 

_Welp. That mystery wasn’t going to get solved for a long time._

 

_“Ehhh... I was jus’ curious is all. I’m sorry,” 2D’s voice grew more quiet the further he cowered away from Murdoc._

 

 _The elder man emitted a mental sigh of relief, glad that Stuart didn’t push the nerve-wracking question any further. It wasn’t the boy’s business to know what the fuck “Broken” was about. He wasn’t the one who wrote the bloody thing. All he needed to do was_ sing _it. It was in no one’s place besides Murdoc’s to be aware of the true meaning of the song. No one needed to know how sorry he felt about ruining his and Stuart’s friendship throughout the past decade. No one needed to know just how much he adored Stuart. And most of all, no one needed to know how much in_ love _with Stuart he was deep down inside._

 

 _No one would probably suspect a thing about it anyway, since Murdoc flipped the pronouns in one line. Perhaps it would seem as though he was lamenting over a female lover he had in the past. That ought to throw them off, right? Or maybe diehard Gorillaz fans and his peers from school would think the song was about his first love: Kelly O’Driscoll. She did break his heart anyway—and his pelvis, on multiple occasions. The bassist was never shy about letting people in on that bit of information. He flaunted it, as a matter of fact. He had a thing for women who could roughhouse and beat him up. “Broken” was literally the best word to use to describe Murdoc’s physical condition throughout his relationship with Kelly, so absolutely_ no one _should say the song was about the damaged love between him and 2D. End of story. He would_ never _want to discuss the true message behind the damn track with another living soul._

 

 _“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever, mate. Cyborg’s adding her guitar part today, and I need your vocals as well. Now get up off your arse and follow me to the studio.”_  

_***_

He could do this. He would be able to find two working 1.5 Volt batteries around the place somewhere. Plus, there was a robot that lived here, so certainly there shouldn’t be a shortage of batteries. Murdoc _had_ to keep some in a designated spot. But 2D refused to ask the older man where exactly he had stored them. He’d most likely grow suspicious and wonder what the fuck it was Stuart owned that needed to be refueled with power. Therefore, the singer needed to make sure the coast was clear in preparation for his search.

 

He popped into the elevator, pressing the up button to the floor above him, where Cyborg’s room was. Once the lift had stopped, Stuart stepped halfway out of the confined space. He pressed his arm up against the side of the sliding door, so that it wouldn’t end up closing on him. The tall man peered around the area briefly. No sign of a sailor’s hat, green skin, a white turtleneck, or a corncob pipe. All was safe. Or at least he hoped.

 

2D ambled towards the robot girl’s room, knocking on her door. There was no response, however. Stuart suddenly remembered that 5PM was around the time she started making supper, so he figured she was in the kitchen. All he needed to do was retrieve some batteries, which really shouldn’t take too long. He opened Cyborg’s bedroom door, slowly stepping inside in case if she was actually in there and ready to attack him like an animal.

 

He peeked his head inside gingerly. No sign of a cerulean blue hat, purple hair, all black attire, and brown boots. All was safe. He stepped in further.

 

Surprise washed over him when he realized he had never been in here before. The room was so cramped that 2D felt lucky for a hot second that he had the room with the whale beside it, because at least his place was more spacious. He saw a black cabinet straight ahead. Perhaps that’s where all of Cyborg’s spare parts were kept if something of hers had malfunctioned.

 

Stuart walked over to it. He opened up the top shelf and saw a bunch of screws, nails, and a bunch of doohickeys that he couldn’t put a name on. He didn’t see batteries, however. He closed it up and pried open the middle shelf. This particular drawer had tons more objects in it, so he squinted his eyes in hopes of being able to see a bit better. After using his large, yet delicate hand to move all of the thingamajigs around, he eventually found one of the 1.5’s. _Yes_! All he needed was one more and he would be good to go!

 

He wrapped the 1.5 around his left palm, eagerly searching around for another alkaline-filled cylinder. He spotted one not long after, and now his hunt had been comple—

 

“ _Oi_! What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doin’ in here, faceache?!”

 

The blue-haired man jumped at the sound of the gruff, amplified voice. He ended up dropping the battery in the process, hoping to Buddha that it would still work even after the strong impact it made with the hard ground.

 

“Ehhh, nothing!” 2D exclaimed as he turned around to face the ajar door, “W-well, actually, I was just-”

 

“Trying to mess around with Cyborg’s AI?! Trying to reprogram her so that she could kill me?! Is that what you’re trying to do, you sick bastard?!”

 

Stuart widened his eyes in disbelief. “ _What_? No! Bloody hell, Murdoc I don’t even know how to work your robot!”

 

The elder man appeared to calm down slightly, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Sometimes he would get paranoid of others’ intentions, but he immediately realized he was being absurd right now. “Right. Bold of me to assume a moron like you would know an ounce of information about mechanical engineering.”

 

Stuart had heard it all before about Murdoc thinking he was an idiot, but he decided to stand his ground. “I was completing a law degree before _you_ kidnapped me.”

 

Murdoc’s smug smile grew. “It’s so adorable when you try to stand up for yourself.”

 

It was true. It really was adorable. 2D seriously thought that he had some sort of power over Murdoc? That was a laugh. Although the blue-haired man’s wrath did aggravate Murdoc, at least Stuart looked cute when he tried to dominate their arguments.

 

The taller man towered over the shorter one, glaring right down at him. He didn’t retaliate verbally, since Murdoc squatted down to pick up the battery that had fallen out of 2D’s hand. He surveyed it, then looked up at his singer.

 

“What did you need batteries for?”

 

Stuart tried to maintain a serious face. “The Casio isn't working.”

 

Murdoc scanned his face and snickered. “You’re a terrible, terrible liar, Stuart.”

 

“Ugh!” 2D threw his hands up in the air, becoming more agitated, “Why is it any of your business anyway?! I only came here to get something I needed!”

 

“You came here without my permission. And now you’re dodging my question.”

 

“I already told you, the batteries are for my sodding keyboard!” Stuart raised his voice even louder. Murdoc was _really_ pushing his buttons now. It didn’t matter which possession of his wasn’t working, all the bassist needed to know about their dilemma was that 2D just really fucking needed to get some batteries. He wasn’t going to give away the fact that he needed his vibrator to work again. That would just make the conversation uncomfortable, even though Murdoc was far from judgmental when it came to talking about sexual situations. It wouldn’t bother the older man to know that Stuart just wanted to get himself off, but 2D seriously didn’t want to discuss that. He just wanted to get out of here and whack off.

 

“Tell me the truth, dullard.”

 

The 30 year old’s tone was growing more and more defensive. “I just _did_!”

 

“I’ll throw you out to the whale for good if you fib to me one more fucking time.”

 

Shit. He _really_ struck a nerve now.

 

Stuart inhaled. Then he exhaled a loud, irritated sigh. He spoke up in defeat, “ _Fine_ , I needed the damn batteries for my vibrator. Are you _happy_ now?”

 

Murdoc was quiet for a moment. Then he began cracking up, the most jovial that 2D had ever seen his captor ever since he arrived here. He carried on with his laughter for what felt like forever as the singer stood there, dumbfounded and embarrassed. He just needed to satisfy his urge to get off. What was so funny about that?

 

The guffaw began dying down to a chuckle. The chuckle then downgraded to a giggle. The giggle finally disappeared before Murdoc began talking again.

 

“What, that’s _it?_ You got riled up for _nothing_ , mate. It’s not like I was making you plead guilty of murder.”

 

“Which is exactly what you’re guilty of,” Stuart snapped.

 

Murdoc sneered at the sight of 2D crossing his arms with a stern expression on his face. He looked so cute, but how _dare_ he think he had the upper hand right now? Especially since what he said was _false_.

 

“She’s still alive.”

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“Alright then, Mr. ‘I Was Completing A Law Degree Before _You_ Kidnapped Me’. Prove that I’m guilty of killing her.”

 

“The El Mañana music video is up online for everyone to watch, and the fans know that you were directing the helicopter pilots,” 2D said with a raised brow, as if to say, ‘It’s so fucking obvious it’s your fault. Just own up to it, you fucking criminal.’

 

Murdoc shook his head, feeling vexed. “Look, we’ve _already_ been over this before, you tosser. I’m not going to remind you again that she’s not dead. I raised her to be a strong, well-equipped woman who isn’t afraid to fight back when provoked. She’s out there somewhere all in one piece. She knows how to defend herself.”

 

Stuart scoffed, looking off to the side. “Right. _That_ settles my nerves. _That_ makes me feel better about losing my little sister.”

 

Murdoc glared daggers at the boy. So, 2D wanted to play the passive-aggressive game right now? How _daring_.

 

Suddenly, the Satanist grabbed 2D by the jaw, yanking him down so that he was close to his face. Stuart could smell the rum that Murdoc had been drinking, which sort of surprised him. He wasn’t _acting_ intoxicated right now, since he was standing on his own two feet and was as whipsmart and sardonic as ever. Maybe he had only one glass before coming to Cyborg’s room. Stuart wasn’t sure since he was never as heavy of a drink as Murdoc was. All that 2D knew for certain was that the space between his and Murdoc’s lips were _too_ close for two people who were just friends.

 

“I don’t want to hear you making a fuss _anymore_. You got that?”

 

If he wasn’t looking into those piercing eyes, Stuart would have retorted. Instead, he gulped nervously as his heart pounded in his chest. He had no idea what to say. But then a barely audible “sorry” slipped past his lips.

 

The green-skinned man was still irritated, yet he couldn’t help but chuckle. He maintained eye contact with the boy in front of him. “You’re a real hoot, _Tusspot_.”

 

Murdoc snickered again when he saw how evidently displeased Stuart was with hearing his former last name. 2D couldn’t even find the strength in himself to counter with, “ _You’re_ the _real_ hoot. _You’re_ the _tosspot_.  _You’re_ the one who’s always chugging down rum like the miserable wanker you are.”

 

In place of that quip, Stuart uttered, “W-what do you mean…?”

 

The black-haired man smiled up at the 6’2 man condescendingly. “Oh, I can see right through you, my little _bluebird_.”

 

Something about the way Murdoc had said those three words made Stuart’s heart flutter, much to his chagrin. The Satanist smirked, knowing right away that the pet name made butterflies fly through his stomach. He continued on with a coo to his voice, “Yes, you’re _my little bluebird_ . You’re my little bluebird who sings at the top of your lungs all day about how you’re sick of being stuck in the cage of Plastic Beach, and how much you can’t stand me. But even after all has been said and done, you still flock back to me,” Murdoc chuckled, “You _can’t_ fly away from me no matter what you say or do.”

 

Stuart was speechless. Murdoc was absolutely right. And he hated that. He hated how astute and observant Murdoc was of him. He was _taunting_ him. And yet, he admired how his beloved was so calculating, clever, and cunn—

 

Without any warning, the bassist began using his free hand to stroke his singer’s soft, blue locks as his other hand remained on Stuart’s chin. 2D started to become weak in the knees, feeling flustered beyond belief. He tried his hardest to not glance down at the dominant man’s lips. If he did, he knew he would _lose_.

 

“And _look_ at you, you’re crumbling under my touch right now,” Murdoc emitted a half-suppressed laugh, “All it takes is a bit of physical affection and you’re _all_ mine.”

 

Stuart trembled in his arms, his heart beating fast against his chest.

 

The Satanist leaned his face in even closer, to the point where his distorted nose was lightly grazing Stuart’s turned-up one. “Go on, then. Go ahead and kiss me, mate. I know you want to do it. I can read you like a book. I’ve taken care of you while you were in a coma, and I’ve lived with and made music with you for years. I know exactly what you’re thinking and how you’re feeling. And how do I know that? I’m omniscient because I’m a fucking _God_.”

 

2D could have given in so easily. This was his chance to finally do the thing he had been wanting to do with Murdoc for years. All these years, he had been wanting to know what Murdoc’s lips would feel like on his. All these years, he had felt jealous whenever he overheard male and female moans from outside the Winnebago. All these years, he had been _pining_ for Murdoc’s love. But instead, _fire_ began burning inside of him. He wanted to prove him _wrong_. He refused to give in to him just because he was giving him affection right now—affection that oozed pseudo love.

 

 _“NO!”_ Stuart roared as the flames flew high up into the sky. Murdoc could only stare at him in utter disbelief—and was that… disappointment?—which made 2D feel guilty for a split second. Murdoc’s reaction only added more fuel to the fire, since the 30 year old felt foolish for being sorry about raising his voice and rejecting him.  _This_ was his revenge. He _needed_ to defend himself and actually be taken _seriously_ for it. And that was the motivation behind his next action.

 

He slapped Murdoc. Across the face. With his own bare hand.

 

Stuart had to hold back a gasp when he realized what he had just done. He felt awful for doing something so out-of-character for him, but it felt _amazing_. The sound of his palm crashing onto Murdoc’s face was so _satisfying_ to hear. And the collision had hurt the Satanist so much that the battery fell out of his hand, and he was now rubbing the red spot on his cheek. Finally fighting back was _cathartic_.

 

2D raised his voice, balling his hands into fists. “You want _me_ to kiss _you_ ?! After all these years you’ve treated me like shit and have _never_ apologized for?! Fuck no! Fuck _you_!”

 

Astonishment took over Murdoc’s features. _Hell_ , even 2D was shocked with himself too. He never knew he could speak _that_ loudly.

 

Out of fear of what Murdoc would say about the slap coupled with the surge of power that rushed through Stuart, he swiftly threw a punch to his friend’s jaw. The feeling of his knuckles colliding with someone else’s face was so foreign to him. But it felt _so fucking good_ , because he thought Murdoc deserved to get a taste of his own medicine. He punched the other side of his jaw, with a more powerful impact than the last time. His fist also struck against Murdoc’s sunken-in cheeks. Stuart figured that would be a great payback, since Murdoc tended to aim towards 2D’s cheeks whenever he punched him.

 

Even though the younger man wasn’t experienced with brawling, he could tell he was really bestowing damage upon his kidnapper. The bassist’s groans and cries of pain rang through his ears, and he felt extremely lucky that they had no neighbors on Plastic Beach.

 

To further assert his dominance, he took advantage of his towering height and kneed Murdoc in the stomach, as firmly as he could. The shorter man uttered an, “OOF!” and fell right down to the ground, his hands pressing up against his abdomen while he curled up in a fetal position. Stuart glared down at him, his heart pounding against his chest from the enormous energy he had been exerting.

 

“How does it feel to be me, Murdoc?! How does it feel to be Stuart Pot?!”

 

Before the black-haired man could give some sort of response, 2D began repeatedly kicking him in the stomach and his hands, the front of his boot making Murdoc’s fingers grow sore. The bassist squirmed in pain as he yelped progressively louder with each jab Stuart’s foot made towards him.

 

But deep down inside, the Satanist _enjoyed_ this. He always liked it when his girlfriends were able to beat him to a pulp. He couldn’t help but be reminded of Kelly O’Driscoll right now. Ah, _what a_ _woman_.

 

Despite the fact that Stuart wasn’t a girl, he was definitely the person that Murdoc had secretly loved the most. The bassist had always prized himself for being the leader of the wolf pack and didn’t mind pushing people around, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be masochistic. He didn’t want to fight back and make the boy his underdog right now. He _wanted_ 2D to hurt him because it felt _fucking fantastic_. As a matter of fact, he felt the tightness in the crotch of his jeans starting to grow.

 

As Stuart gave another kick to Murdoc, he realized there was a spot on his body where he could _really_ cause a great deal of pain: his groin. But should he go _that_ far? What if Murdoc would count that as the last straw, and it would give him the strength to get up and maul him? 2D’s foot hesitated and stood in mid-air as his eyes landed on Murdoc’s pelvic region, debating on whether or not he should make such a bold move.

 

He widened his eyes. Murdoc had an erection. This fight was  _turning him on?_

 

The older man scanned the younger’s face. “Yeah, mate, I’m fucking hard. Go ahead and kick me in the balls. Think I’ll like it.”

 

He _liked_ the pain he was receiving? Ha! What a fucking _laugh_. What a fucking _turn_ _of events_. His attacker _enjoyed_ being attacked? 2D was both amused and stunned. He really couldn’t understand _why_ the Satanist found sexual gratification in his wrath. It made no sense to him. Every time he saw Murdoc bring up his fist, he would instantly cower and raise his arms to his head in self-defense. Every time he heard Murdoc raise his voice by even just a bit, he would flinch and mentally prepare for a temper tantrum. Every time Murdoc would pull on his hair, it would make his migraine even more debilitating. Where was the pleasure in receiving such pain and hatred?

 

If the fight between them had just been sexual roleplay, then sure, Stuart would understand why Murdoc got turned on. He had watched porn of situations like that, and he had met some people who were into it. But what happened between him and Murdoc was _real_ and reflective of their friendship. Stuart slapped him, punched him, booted him in the stomach, and kicked him in the groin because he was genuinely _furious_ with him. It wasn’t some hedonistic fantasy or wet dream that they were acting out.

 

But _right now_ was the best time to have control over Murdoc for once. Ironically, the bastard was actually okay with it. _This_ was his chance.

 

2D went in for the kill and booted the older man right in the crotch. He listened to Murdoc gasping and panting in pain, watching as his hands travelled down to grab his groin. Stuart couldn’t help but put himself in Murdoc’s situation right now, feeling a bit guilty for what he had just done even though his bandmate had given him permission to hurt him like that. After all, he had heard lots of times before just how painful it was for someone to be kicked in the testicles. And yet…

 

“Again,” the voice below him pleaded.

 

And yet Murdoc wanted _more_. He moved his hands away from his crotch, staring up at 2D with glassy eyes. Stuart put the small amount of remorse in the back of his mind and kicked him in the same area with even more force. The man on the floor whimpered in response to the torment, the noise sounding borderline sexual. _Now_ he could see why Murdoc was turned on by pain. Seeing him squirm around on the floor helplessly and enjoying it made Stuart’s knees buckle together, but he had to keep his balance.

 

He smiled up at the singer. “Good one, bluebird.”

 

“ _Shut up,_ ” 2D replied instinctively, giving him another powerful punt to the groin. This time, Murdoc moaned loudly, drawing his knees closer to his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut. The moan made Stuart feel tingly, his clit starting to throb. Now he had _other_ ideas in his mind.

 

2D kneeled down to the bass player’s level, clasping his large, pale hand over Murdoc’s mouth so that he wouldn’t give smart-ass answers to the questions he was about to ask him. Only a yes or no would be acceptable. Murdoc stared at 2D with furrowed brows as the frail-bodied authority figure began to speak.

 

“You like being tortured, Murdoc?”

 

The Satanist could hear Stuart’s voice wavering slightly, which he thought was both funny and endearing. He replied with a smothered “mmhmm”, his eyes never leaving those ivory ones.

 

“Okay… I, um,” the blue-haired man paused, feeling so _strange_ for having such power right now, but he huffed and stuck out his chest to reassure himself, “I-I think I’d like to torture you _another_ way, seeing that you’re enjoying it and all. And… so am I, I’ve got to admit,” 2D couldn’t resist feeling shy again, but he continued to make himself look as intimidating as possible, “So I... want you to watch me get myself off with my vibrator, ‘cos I’m all turned on right now. And you can’t touch me or speak to me, since you’re going to be all handcuffed and gagged like-like...” focus, Stuart, _focus_ , “... like you _deserve_ to be. Nod your head yes if that’s okay with you, shake your head no if it’s not.”

 

Murdoc nodded affirmatively at the younger man, trying not to show signs of amusement from the boy’s skyrocketing nerves. He had just gone from pummeling him and leaving bruises all over him, to a blushing, stuttering mess as he attempted to maintain his dominance. It was so cute. No _wonder_ Murdoc harbored such love for the boy.

 

He wanted—no, _needed_ —this so fucking bad. He _needed_ his pretty boy singer to restrain and gag him. He _needed_ to watch his little bluebird playing with himself. He _needed_ to hear that blue-haired, black-eyed god moan and writhe around the bed in pleasure.

 

“Alright then. Pick up the battery that fell out of your hand and go get me another one just like it,” the object of his affection demanded, uncovering Murdoc’s mouth.

 

“Yes, sir,” slipped out of the bassist’s mouth, both sarcastically _and_ sincerely. He thought it would be entertaining to humour 2D and how they were now reversing roles, but he also genuinely wanted to be under his control. Murdoc wasn’t _completely_ brutal and merciless, after all. He realized that Stuart deserved a break. Meanwhile, 2D was astonished, yet flattered to have been addressed in such a way. He blushed and stared at the ground as Murdoc turned his back away from him.

 

The bass player picked up the 1.5 Volt battery that dropped to the ground earlier when he had been slapped, and then went over to the shelf that was still open. He found a mate for the battery in no time since he was well-acquainted with his drawer full of gizmos and appliances. Murdoc then returned back to 2D, putting them in the palm of his large, sturdy hands without being asked to. He wanted to come off as obedient, doing things that would benefit 2D even if he didn’t request Murdoc to do them. The Satanist desired to be good for him, in hopes that he’ll get fucked by Stuart or _he’ll_ get to fuck Stuart. Murdoc had a list of people he wanted to get in bed with, and 2D had always held the title as number one. He had been putting up the front of hating him for so long, that he was afraid the younger man would reject him if he asked to fuck him. Even though Murdoc boasted about how the people he slept with should feel lucky, he knew that Stuart deserved someone _better_ than him. Someone who _wasn’t_ his abuser.

 

Maybe, just maybe, he could start to make up for the emotional damage by submitting to 2D right now. It was the only way he felt comfortable with expressing that he was truly sorry. He was sorry for scratching, punching, slapping, and kicking him more times than he could ever count. He was sorry for being the cause of Stuart’s weekly half-hour trips to the shrink back when they were in Essex. He was sorry for passing the pain, torment, and misery from his childhood onto a nineteen year old kid that he had accidentally ran over with a Vauxhall Astra.

 

He didn’t save 2D’s life. 2D didn’t owe him his soul. Murdoc _ruined_ him. 2D had _every_ right to dominate him right now. _This_ was his apology, and he hoped that the love of his life would find it in his caring, compassionate heart to forgive him—assuming that Murdoc hadn’t hardened it too much.

 

Oh shit, were those tears starting to form in his eyes? Sweet fucking _Satan,_ he was growing soft. This had to stop, or else his dick would get soft too. Murdoc swallowed, trying to get rid of the choked-up feeling in his throat. He just wanted to be in the present, and enjoy what Stuart had to offer to him tonight.

 

“To my bedroom. _Now_ ,” Stuart suddenly ordered after wrapping his large hand around the batteries, using his other one to yank Murdoc by the collar of his white turtleneck.

 

They made their way out of Cyborg’s room and into the lift. Murdoc kept willing the wetness in his orbs to go away. Even though the two of them were just standing still during the ride, 2D’s grasp on Murdoc’s shirt stayed firm. Just that very action made the bassist grow a bit harder, loving the way that sexually surrendering to Stuart felt. Much to his pleasure, this helped the tears start to dry out. He hoped that the blue-haired man would let him relieve himself somehow while he was pleasuring himself in his room. Just the thought of that was making the bassist get even hotter. His remorseful train of thoughts were now pushed into the back of his mind, which would surely resurface to the front once Murdoc would hit the rum later.

 

The pair finally arrived to the underwater room. 2D’s vibrator was still on his unkempt bed where he had tossed it in frustration earlier. He dropped his hand away from his mate’s turtleneck and set down the batteries on his nightstand, making sure they wouldn’t roll off of it. Then he shoved Murdoc down on the mattress, and went over to the top shelf of his closet where he kept not just the pink toy, but other sexual paraphernalia as well. Stuart got on his tiptoes and reached up to grab a black case and some handcuffs. Murdoc watched in amazement as his friend opened up the case and pulled out a ball gag, wondering where he had even gotten it from. He wasn’t able to come up with any guesses though, since 2D interrupted his thoughts by speaking up.

 

“Open wide.”

 

Murdoc couldn’t resist being snarky, smirking up at the taller man. “Didn’t know you were a dentist, mate.”

 

2D slapped him in response. “Shut _up!_ Now do what I told you to do!”

 

The bassist formed his mouth in a broad O-shape, grinning all the while. He secretly wanted that slap. He loved being punished by his lovers.

 

The frontman situated the red ball behind Murdoc’s sharp teeth before clasping the strap around his head. He couldn’t help but admire the sight of that before retrieving the metal handcuffs, his wetness flowing down to his entrance. Here was his best friend: an overpowering and shameless tosser, who was now reduced down to a silent and defenseless mess. Murdoc was quite beautiful when he was quiet.

 

He smirked when he looked down at the handcuffs in his grasp. “Remember you had these on me when you first brought me to this rotting piece of plastic, so that I couldn’t put up a fight? Now I’m putting them on you. _I’m_ the one controlling _you_. Funny how the tables have turned. Isn’t that _right_ , you sick bastard?”

 

The sick bastard couldn’t help but be surprised by Stuart’s word choice. It seemed he was settling into this character more easily now, or he had just gotten even more cross. Either way, Murdoc nodded his head yes. _‘Yes, 2D, it was funny how the tables have turned. Yes, Stuart, it was so amusing how those handcuffs had been on me before I went and tracked you down. Yes, Dents, it was absolutely funny how I ran out of that cop car for nicking another Vauxhall Astra to drive to your college campus, rush to your dorm, and gas you unconscious. I’m honestly glad those officers weren’t paying attention while they were on their donut break so that I was able to release myself from those shackles and hijack another vehicle, or else I wouldn’t be happy to be at your mercy and watch you play with yourself.’_

 

Murdoc watched as Stuart leaned forward to pin his green, bony wrists against the bedframe. He felt the cold, hard restraints on his skin, now completely held back and unable to move his hands. 2D smiled at the sight. He felt tempted to just gently place his hands on the beautiful man’s shoulders and press his lips all over his face, but he didn’t want to satisfy Murdoc’s demand to kiss him from earlier. He didn’t deserve that gratification after a decade of punching him black and blue, yelling at him about how he was good for nothing but his music and his looks, and now forcing him to live on a garbage island.

 

Stuart grabbed the batteries as well as his vibrator on the bed. After putting the Duracell Coppertones inside the device, he situated himself on the bed so that he was facing Murdoc and lying down next to his legs. He couldn’t help but feel taken aback once he became aware of what the current situation was really about. Nobody had ever watched him masturbate, and he hadn’t the slightest clue how to go about it. He would just play by ear, he supposed. That’s what he did with his music anyway, so why not apply that technique to what’s going on right now?

 

2D emitted a quiet sigh. Just go for it. Do what you normally do. Murdoc is clearly attracted to you, so he’s going to like the show you’re about to put on for him.

 

That gave him enough courage. He decided that running the toy against his inner thighs would be a great little warm-up to start off with. So he did exactly that, his eyes fixated on the pink object. Had Murdoc’s eyes not been on him, the sensation of the sex toy on his clothed skin wouldn’t feel as stimulating right now.

 

Stuart had never really been one for dirty talk, but he knew that Murdoc was. Back at Kong, his room was located in the carpark and so was the bassist’s loveshack on wheels. As an infuriating result, 2D had accidentally eavesdropped many times on how the Satanist would speak to his lays. He would teasingly ask if they liked that, _baby_. He would tell them that you’re so good at taking my cock, _love_. He would inform them that they looked so gorgeous writhing around in my Egyptian silk sheets, _darling_. Stuart had always secretly wished he was on the receiving end of those comments. Perhaps Murdoc would like to be in that position.

 

2D turned his gaze to the shackled man in front of him, still letting the vibrator graze along his clothed thighs. “You—you wish your hands were in my vibrator’s place right now, don’t you?”

 

Murdoc shook his head yes, eyeing the gorgeous boy’s nether regions. Sweet Satan, he had been wanting his hands on him for years, and he wanted it even more badly _now_.

 

Stuart smirked at him, now rubbing the toy up and down his crotch slowly. He loved that he was pushing Murdoc over the edge.

 

The bass player felt the tightness in his trousers growing even more. How could a man be _so_ fucking alluring? It wasn’t fair. It made him even more frustrated that they couldn’t fuck right now. Once he was able to get himself off to the thought of Stuart, he knew he was going to explode _right away_.

 

The blue-haired boy snickered to himself when he saw just how flustered Murdoc was. The man who could charm the pants off of any bloke or broad he desired wasn’t allowed to stick his so-called “legendary” cock inside the only person he was stranded on an island with. It was a laugh, really.

 

“You’re—you’re so beautiful when you’re quiet, Murdoc. Look at you, you’re a hot and bothered mess.”

 

Murdoc couldn’t help but groan against the gag. 2D was making him go mad, and he just wished he could have him. He wasn’t worthy of even being in the presence of the angel in front of him, though. He was well-aware of that.

 

2D debated on whether or not he should take his clothes off as he fucked himself. He decided against it, affirming that Murdoc wasn’t entitled to seeing him fully nude—or even scantily clad. The Satanist could use his own fucking imagination, especially since he knew what he looked like without a shirt and some pants on anyway. Murdoc had taken some photos of him in the water during their vacation in Jamaica to vouch for that.

 

Stuart finally switched on the vibrator to the lowest setting. It gave off the slightest tremor, and thankfully it didn’t die away a few seconds after like earlier today. He kept his eyes locked with Murdoc’s, biting his lower lip softly as he slowly ran the toy up and down his covered clit. He was already so wet that if it weren’t for him wanting to tease the bastard in front of him right now, he’d remove his clothes and stick a long, pale finger inside himself to heighten the pleasure. And so he informed Murdoc of that to torment him even more.

 

“I-I’d love to finger myself right now, but you don’t _deserve_ to see me undressed, Murdoc.”

 

He couldn’t argue with that. The bassist dug his sharp fingernails into his palm as he imagined what the sight of Stuart fingering himself would look like. Watching his lengthy fingers moving in and out of his wet folds would be an absolute beauty. But of course, since Murdoc was the culprit who brought destruction into Stuart’s life, he couldn’t feast his eyes upon that.

 

To compensate for the lack of fingers inside him, 2D decided to speed things up and intensify the vibration a bit. He hadn’t used the object in so long that his sensitivity was really getting to him. He let out gentle whimpers as his muscles began tensing up.

 

All of a sudden, he noticed Murdoc’s foot slowly moving up and down his leg. It was a sweet, flirtatious gesture that sent electric shocks throughout his frail body, adding even more to the arousal he was experiencing. But quite frankly, he didn’t want to have any of Murdoc’s friskiness right now. He was pissed at the bassist for thinking he was weak enough to surrender to him and kiss him after riling him up. Fuck that shit. Stuart was stronger than that.

 

2D kicked Murdoc’s foot away from his leg as firmly as he could, glaring daggers at him. He proceeded to slam his heel into the Satanist’s stomach, which caused the bastard bass player to whimper through the ball gag.

 

“You don’t _deserve_ the liberty of touching me. Try that shit again and you’ll get hurt.”

 

By now, Stuart wasn’t so astonished by the words that were forming in his mind and coming out of his mouth. He was genuinely _angry_ , yet turned on nonetheless. He had always wanted to be in bed with Murdoc, but he never imagined the first time for that would be quite like this. 2D desired to have actual sex with him. You know, the kind where one person pleasures the other and they’re sweating, moaning, and having fun together. They respect each other, they don’t act like they _hate_ each other, and they’re _in fucking love_. He wanted to _make love_ to Murdoc and vice versa, as opposed to them just fucking each other.

 

… Okay, fine, he’d be lying if he said that he never fantasized about the arsehole pounding him mercilessly, to the point where 2D was screaming at the top of his lungs. But he desired slow, passionate sex with him just as much, because he felt _deeply_ for Murdoc. However, he was just too pissed off right now to cozy up to the Satanist. Why the hell should 2D have wrapped his arms around Murdoc earlier and kissed him? Why in the world should 2D bend over for the man who never thinks twice about leaving cuts and bruises on his body? Why the fuck should he cup his captor’s cheeks and stare into his eyes lovingly as he was pushing in and out of him?

 

Ah, fuck.

 

The very thought of those sexual scenarios was making Stuart get hotter. He felt his cheeks flush as put the toy on a higher setting, arching his back up a tad bit as his clit responded pleasurably to the amplified vibrations. He let out louder moans, his eyes still focused on the 42 year old knobhead he was vexed with.

 

Murdoc couldn’t help but squirm in his seat a little, his groin aching at the sight of his singer’s agape mouth and the sound of his lovely moans. Sweet Satan, he _needed_ release as soon as possible. It hurt him knowing that 2D didn’t want to fuck him. But then again, it must have hurt 2D even more that he had to endure so many years of abuse from him. Touché, karma, you twisted son of a bitch.

 

2D didn’t even have enough energy to shoot a smug smile in Murdoc’s direction to indicate that he was aware of his suffering. Stuart gripped at the bed sheets with his free hand, his muscles tensing up even more. His legs began to shake, his left foot unintentionally brushing against the side of Murdoc’s thigh repeatedly in the process. The bass player welcomed this intimacy, even if he and 2D weren’t meant to share some sort of affection right now. That’s why he drank up Stuart’s touch like a whole bottle of rum that burned his throat.

 

Stuart couldn’t wait any longer. He twisted the top of his vibrator to the highest setting, then rubbed the tip of it in fast circles around his clit. Within a few seconds, he spasmed and whimpered uncontrollably as his orgasm coursed throughout his fragile body. His moans were so contagious that Murdoc couldn’t help but emit small, high-pitched noises himself, though his cries were muffled by the ball gag. He could tell Stuart’s high was lasting quite awhile, observing how his face contorted in pleasure as Murdoc kept listening to his unrestrained sighs of pleasure. Those continuous moans were music to his ears. They were his new favourite song.

 

Once 2D came back down to Earth, he didn’t take the time to bask in the afterglow and calm down. Instead, he looked sternly towards Murdoc’s direction, whose legs were now crossed as he shifted around in his seat. Stuart chuckled to himself, proud that he had lit Murdoc’s fire. However, he couldn’t help but feel a bit of mercy, thinking about the pain the bassist was experiencing down there. If he were in Murdoc’s position right now, he’d want to be pleasured already too. He let out a sigh in defeat.

 

“Fine, I’ll let you get yourself off. But I’m only going to uncuff one of your hands so you can’t escape. And… I want to watch you. Is that okay with you?” 2D asked, standing up and walking towards the bedframe.

 

Murdoc nodded in approval, relief washing over him. _Thank fuck_. He’d been aching for his dick to be touched ever since Stuart stopped kicking him in the groin.

 

The blue-haired man released Murdoc’s right hand from the shackles. He crossed his arms as he watched the man below him remove his brown belt, which proved to be no problem with just one hand. However, he struggled with getting the button of his grey trousers out of the loop. He glanced up at Stuart with a helpless look on his face, pleading him to help him remove his pants. 2D laughed bitterly.

 

“Figure it out yourself, Murdoc. You’re lucky I’m even allowing you to get yourself off. You’re _selfish_ for asking for more than that, you know.”

 

The Satanist whined through the ball gag. This wasn’t a simple fucking task, especially since he had long fingernails. How the fuck was he supposed to remove the button from the hole without chipping a nail?

 

Stuart glared at him. “I don’t want to hear you making a fuss _anymore_. You got that?”

 

Murdoc couldn’t help but shiver at how 2D had mirrored his words from earlier. His voice had even sounded so different from the warbly Cockney accent he was accustomed to hearing. Intimidated by the mere deeper pitch of 2D’s tone, he shook his head in understanding.

 

After many attempts of removing the metal button from the fabric loop, it had finally gotten off. Murdoc let out a muffled sigh of relief, yanking his trousers and boxers down to his knees. He used the copious amount of precum on the tip of his cock as lube, watching as he stroked himself as fast as he could. He knew it wouldn’t be long until he would release.

 

Stuart kept his arms folded across his chest as he absorbed the performance in front of him. He was still pissed, but he definitely enjoyed what was displayed in front of him. The way Murdoc’s fringe hung over his eyes as he watched himself was absolutely breathtaking. The way Murdoc was grunting relentlessly as he got closer and closer was a sight to behold. And most remarkably, the way Murdoc practically screamed through the ball gag as he came all over his hand made 2D’s knees buckle together. The tall man was blushing again, but he still wanted to maintain his bossy, blood-curdling role.

 

“I’m not helping you clean that up. Wipe the mess off on your trousers.”

 

Murdoc complied. He didn’t mind the stain it left. It served as a reminder of the fun time he had with 2D kicking him around and masturbating in front of him.

 

2D pursed his lips as he thought about what had just happened within this past hour. He wasn’t aware he was capable of letting out anger by physically _hurting_ Murdoc. Not only that, they had just watched each other touch themselves. They had reached not one, but _two_ milestones in their relationship. He couldn’t help but wonder if Murdoc would ever bring this up again, and if this would make the conditions of their friendship even worse.

 

But the fact that Murdoc had been aroused by a fight indicated that something _had_ to be going on inside his mind that 2D didn’t know about. It made his own mind even more cloudy, but he was afraid to get inside his friend’s head. He knew that Murdoc hated it whenever someone tried to psychoanalyze him, so he decided to just leave it alone for now.

 

However, it would be a lie if 2D were to say that he wasn’t aroused by the power rush that had suddenly took over his senses. Since there were no psychiatrists out in the middle of the ocean, Stuart considered his domination against Murdoc today to be his therapy session for the week. And yet, he was worried about his friend and was curious if he liked what had just happened between them.

 

Stuart lowered himself and sat on his knees so that he was level with Murdoc, who was still on the bed. “Did you—did you like all of that, Murdoc?”

 

His best mate nodded, breathing heavily out of his nose since he was still worn out from jacking off fervently.

 

2D sighed in relief. “I-I did too,” he was quiet for a moment as his eyes met Murdoc’s dark orbs. He had another question that desperately needed to be answered, so he went ahead and asked it, “You—you wanted to sleep with me, didn’t you?”

 

The Satanist’s eyes lit up and he shook his head yes more enthusiastically this time. So 2D wanted it as well after all? However, Stuart’s sullen face implied that his inquiry wasn’t supposed to be an invitation.

 

“You know, Murdoc, I-” the blue-haired man paused to let out a shaky sigh, “I-I would have had sex with you a long time ago, if only you treated me better.”

 

The bassist’s features fell into a frown. He was really wishing things would escalate, but he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. However, he then cocked his head to the side as if to ask, ‘ _How_ long ago?’

 

Stuart decided to answer the hypothetical question. “Well, it was after Paula left. Y’know, when we began to become even more serious about our music after Noodle arrived in the Fedex crate. When we became a _real_ band. That was when I-I—”

 

2D shut his mouth and shook his head. _Why_ did he have the habit of spewing words without thinking? Thank Buddha he actually caught himself before going in too far in his nervous ramblings. He wasn’t about to admit his deepest secret. He wasn’t about to wear his heart on his sleeve right now. He wasn’t about to confess the romantic feelings he grew for Murdoc Niccals during the early days of Gorillaz.

 

The bass player gave him a quizzical expression. He obviously wanted Stuart to go on, so the latter settled on telling him the _partial_ truth.

 

“ _That’s_ when I started wanting to sleep with you.”

 

There. That was good enough. He had already admitted to finding Murdoc attractive, so reinforcing his statement did the trick. That was _much_ better than revealing a piece of confidential information. Or so he hoped.

 

Murdoc felt cynical. While he knew that Stuart’s answer was honest, he sensed there _had_ to be more to it than that. Why would he just trail off before telling him something that he had already told him? 2D was (sort of) bullshitting him, and he wanted the complete answer from him once the ball gag was gone and he could speak again.

 

The taller man stood up and piped in. “I’ll take you back to your room now.”

 

2D quickly released Murdoc’s left hand from the handcuffs. He kept on the ball gag so that Murdoc couldn’t interrogate him, talk to him sassily, or yell at him. Stuart wrapped his arm around the bassist’s waist so that he couldn’t escape him and run off somewhere else. 2D couldn’t help but blush, taking note of how warm the love of his life felt.

 

Murdoc wasn’t the type of person to seek out physical affection, but deep down inside he craved it. He loved the feel of 2D’s hand on the small of his back. To be honest with himself, it made him feel validated. He leaned in towards Stuart a little as they stood inside the lift, hoping it would just come off as submissiveness to 2D’s dominance.

 

Stuart bit his lip, trying not to move towards Murdoc in response to the intimacy. The image of him resting his head on top of Murdoc’s took over his mind, thinking about how cute that would be. If only the bastard actually fucking loved him.

 

The elevator dinged. The two men exited and headed towards the Satanist’s trash pile of a room. Stuart opened up the door and walked inside with him, then finally removed the ball gag off of his mouth. Murdoc exhaled a large sigh, and 2D spoke up before the bassist could utter a single word.

 

“Night.”

 

“Good _night_ _?_ It’s not even seven o’clock. You need to eat supper, mate. Cyborg’s gonna knock on our doors any minute now.”

 

“I’ll eat. I’m just not going to come out after that, so I’m saying goodnight now.”

 

Murdoc growled, stepping closer to 2D. “ _Faceache_ , you owe me an explana—”

 

2D shut the door and left. He didn’t want to hear another peep out of Murdoc, especially after Stuart had almost disclosed something so embarrassing—no, scratch that—something that could have ruined his life even _more_.

 

He returned back to his room as quickly as possible and hoped to Buddha that Murdoc wouldn’t bring it up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this story to be a one-shot, but I think this needs to be continued. I have no idea when I'll get to work on the next chapter, especially since I already have a new fic idea for these two wankers. To be honest with all of you, 2Doc really, really inspires me, and it's so fun exploring their relationship. In the meantime, come search for me on Tumblr for more NSFW fuckery with these two walking British disasters: @sadistsatanist666.


End file.
